


A Game of Trust

by kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)



Series: Shadowhunters AU Mondays [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, King Magnus, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Soldier Alec, the lightwood family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/kelleigh
Summary: Trying to hold power in his kingdom without knowing who to trust has proven difficult for Magnus Bane, and he learned long ago not to put his faith in oaths. The time has come to consider a new strategy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't think I'd manage a fic this week, but I just couldn't help myself! Magnus and Alec write themselves so easily into any AU :P
> 
> Written for the **Royals** theme at [Shadowhunters AU Mondays](https://shadowhuntersaumondays.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Fics and more can be found at [hurricanekelleigh](https://hurricanekelleigh.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

The moment the fight begins, it’s clear the garrison soldier is outmatched.

From a balcony overlooking the training ground, Magnus watches the man struggling against his opponent. It ought to concern him that a soldier bearing his royal emblem should fare so poorly, but Magnus is too enraptured to care. The opponent, tall and wearing all black as if in mourning, moves efficiently; he wastes no effort on his competition. Magnus likens it to a dance, though one lacking any true passion.

Meliorn, one of Magnus’ personal guards, stands beside him.

“Do you know who he is?”

“Of course,” Magnus says. If the man’s fighting style didn’t give him away, his runes most certainly did.

Black like a night sky without stars, the inked markings stand out on the fighter’s skin. Marring the length of his throat, cutting across the solid muscle up and down his arms. Magnus imagines many more illustrating the skin he can’t see.

He knows those runes well.

The fighter in black would outmatch any in the royal garrison, Magnus is certain. Yet the soldiers looking on are tense, frustrated that their comrade is unable to keep up.

“He requested to join the garrison,” Meliorn informs him. “I think the captain wanted to humiliate him.”

Magnus smirks, amused by how thoroughly his captain’s plan backfired.

“He won’t last,” Meliorn continues. “No one will trust him. His parents…”

Magnus raises a hand. “I am aware.”

“It’s a shame, though. He’s one of the best I’ve ever seen.”

The man’s abilities are clear; Magnus knows he’d fight well in the royal garrison, protecting the castle and its king from any and all threats. The runes across his body say as much: power, honor, loyalty. Unfortunately, Meliorn is correct. The men and women in the garrison will never forget or forgive. They are driven by rage, like their comrade currently fighting.

Magnus likes to think he’s more practical. More political. He’s not the King for nothing.

Three moves later, the soldier is defeated. The runed man steps away, no celebration in his victory. Turning his back, he never sees the conquered soldier’s hand close around one of the rocks that circle the ground.

“Stop!”

Magnus’ shout freezes every soldier below, including the two men within the ring. Beside him, Meliorn has his spear in hand. Out of Meliorn’s view, Magnus palms a hidden throwing dagger, ready to intervene if his words are not heeded.

“Remove this soldier from the ring and see that his dishonor is dealt with,” he commands. The training ground is soon empty but for the man in black, who’s looking up at the balcony with a gaze full of questions.

“Shall I have him removed from the castle, sire?”

Concealing the dagger, Magnus turns away from the ring.

“No. I’d like to meet him.”

***

It’s a strange game, trust. Magnus learned long ago not to put his faith in oaths or words. Those were easily betrayed. He’s been burned before, and trying to hold power without knowing who to trust has proven...difficult.

The time has come for a new strategy.

The runed fighter stands before Magnus in his private sitting room. He’s been lead straight from the ring with bruised knuckles, trails of dried sweat cutting through the dirt on his neck and arms. Magnus watches him carefully. His stance is strong in the face of the unknown; he exudes power and confidence, but there’s an air of innocence about him that’s intriguing.

“Alexander Lightwood, it’s long past time we met face to face.”

Alexander isn’t quick enough to mask his surprise.

“I wasn’t aware you wished to meet, your highness. It’s an honor.”

It has been five years since the Lightwood family fell out of favor in Magnus Bane’s kingdom. Their attempt to steal power and align with the neighboring nation of Idris failed, and Lord Robert and Lady Maryse fled before they could be arrested. There had been rumors that their children, Alexander, Isabelle, and their adopted brother Jace had remained, unwilling to commit to their parents’ beliefs.

Magnus was armed with more than rumors.

“Would you like anything?” Magnus asks. “Something to drink, perhaps? I have wine.”

With a steadying breath, Alexander refuses the wine. “The only thing I’d like is to know why you summoned me here.”

“To talk,” Magnus tells him. “It’s not as if you’ll be needed in the barracks. We both know you won’t be chosen for the garrison.”

“Then I shouldn’t take anymore of your time, sire.”

“Alexander.” Magnus’ tone makes it clear that he’s not asking. “I wasn’t trying to be cruel. As far as I’m concerned, you’re too valuable for a life of simple soldiering.”

“If you want information about my parents, I have nothing to give you.”

Magnus won’t tell Alexander how wrong he is about that. Not yet. He has so much more to offer than inconsequential information.

“Why didn’t you flee with them?” Magnus is genuinely curious. “Idris would have welcomed you.”

Alexander’s gaze is a weight Magnus is not yet comfortable with, but he meets the man’s eyes and gives him a moment to answer. Dealing with this particular Lightwood may require more patience than he’s used to granting.

“I was never part of my parents’ plans. This kingdom has always been my home, and my sister…”

Magnus waves away his hesitation. “It’s alright, Alexander. I would never ask you to reveal your sister’s whereabouts. If you speak with her, please assure Isabelle that she has nothing to fear from me.”

Alexander nods. He relaxes his shoulders the smallest amount; it’s enough for Magnus to move ahead with his plan.

“I have a proposition for you.”

“I don’t want a marriage.” For the first time, Magnus detects fear in Alexander’s voice and it nearly stops his heart. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—”

Magnus bestows his kindest smile on him. He wants to encourage honesty.

“No, please. Continue.”

“I just don’t think I could do it,” Alexander admits. “Marry solely for politics or power.”

“Understandable.” Magnus trades truth for truth. The idea has never excited him, either. There’s a reason he continues to rule alone after all these years. 

Though, if Magnus were proposing to him, there would be no limit to the favors Magnus could bestow upon the Lightwood family. Magnus admires Alexander more for the choice.

“That’s not what I was going to ask. Besides,” he grins, “I always imagined I’d be the one getting proposed to. Someday.”

There’s a flicker of warmth in that golden brown gaze. Reassured, Magnus continues.

“I believe the time has finally come to forge an alliance with Idris. A lasting treaty.”

Before he can stop himself, Alexander is stepping forward, his mind already working. Clearly Magnus hasn’t misjudged him.

“Why now?”

“We are too small to stand alone against the Downworld kingdoms. It’s the same for Idris.”

“But together?”

“Together, our combined forces would outmatch any attempt by the Downworld to seize power here.”

“And you need me to, what?” Alexander asks. “Would you use me to bargain with Idris?”

“Of course not. I need someone to stand with me, someone I can trust.”

“You want another guard?”

“I want a warrior and an advisor.” Magnus drifts closer to his guest. “You underestimate your value, Alexander. You’re capable of great things.”

This close, Magnus sees that Alexander’s clothing is roughly made and the fabric is coarse. Unsurprising given the life he was forced into for the last five years. Magnus wants to dress him in silks and fine robes, to make sure that which touches his inked skin is of the highest quality. Then he looks into Alexander’s eyes and sees the true make of the man. He certainly doesn’t need fine clothing to be impressive. Magnus imagines he’d look beautiful in anything. Or nothing.

But that’s not why Magnus sent for him. Magnus needs him. And Alexander needs Magnus in turn.

“Before a treaty with Idris can even be considered,” Alexander begins, “there are things you should know about their weapons stores. They like to exaggerate their power.”

Magnus expected a negotiation. For Alexander to demand something in return for his service. Now Magnus knows he would gladly give him anything, if only because he hasn’t tried to strike a deal.

“I take it you accept my offer?”

“I want to stand at your side.” There’s no title accompanying Alexander’s statement. Magnus shivers. “There was more than one reason I didn’t flee to Idris.”

The room feels suddenly warmer, though by now the sun has set. Magnus’ strategy may have worked too well; he wanted an advisor, but he may have discovered an equal.

“Dinner before formalities, then,” Magnus says. “Perhaps fresh clothing or a bath?”

“May I inform my sister where I’ll be?”

“Take all the time you need.”

Magnus leads him to another door. Before he can open it, Alexander halts.

“I never thanked you for stopping that soldier. I thought...well, thank you.”

“As I said, Alexander. I don’t underestimate your value.”

“You should call me Alec.”

Hearing that is worth more than the gratitude, Magnus thinks.

“Very well, Alec. You’ll join me for dinner?”

With a nod, Alec steps into the hallway where Meliorn is waiting to lead him to new quarters.

Trust is a strange game, indeed, and one Magnus hopes he’ll no longer play alone.


End file.
